marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The avengers Earths Mighty`ist heroes
Directed By Guy Ritchie Produced by Shane Black The Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes, July, 4 2021 Wes Bently as Tony Stark/Iron Man- A Billionaire/superhero who uses a superpowered suit to fight crime. He at first declines the Avengers Adrien Brody as Bruce Banner/The Hulk- A ex scientist on the run because he destroyed part of the city. He learns how to control his transformation. Rachel Nichols as Natalie Romanoff/Black Widow- A Shield agent who does little jobs when the Avengers do hard jobs. Sam Worthington as Steve Rogers/Captain America- A world war 2 veteran frozen in time . He is the leader of the team. Alaxander Skarrsgard as Thor Odison- A God from Asgard who goes back to earth to find Loki but ends up joining The Avengers. Robert Kranisky as Clint Barton/Hawkeye- A member of the Avengers and Black Widoh`s boyfriend. Matt Damon as H.O.M.E.R- Tony`s personel A.I. who is uploaded into his suit. Jim Broadbent as Jarvis- Tony`s butler who helped create the Avengers mansion. James Dage Bale as Super Skrull- The strongest out of the skrulls. Doug Jones as voice of Skrulls. Matt Smith as Loki- Thor`s step-brother teams up with Super Skrull to unleash an invasion. Rooney Mara as Maria Hill- The co-leader of Shield. George Clooney as Nick Fury- The director of Shield and The Avengers. Tom Cruise as President Carter Willis- The President of the United States. Mark Strong as Agent Phil Coulson- a Shield agent who assembled half the team. Synopis An alien invasion is near so Nick Fury assembles Iron Man the Iron Avenger, Thor God of thunder, Captain America the Super Soldier and the Incredible Hulk and also agent Black Widoh and Haykeye join the team. Plot The film starts inside the Hellicarrier where Clint Barton is talking to Nick Fury. A Shield agent walks in and whispers something in Nick`s ear. Loki looks around and is shown talking to the Super Skrull. Hawkeye arrives and shoots an arrow at Loki. Loki then hits the ground with his staff and it blows Hawkeye back. Black Widow comes and uses her guns to fight Loki but he hits her and before he leaves he says something about an invasion. Shifting to Iron Man at the Hydra base stopping teroist from stealing the cosmic cube. Iron Man then finds hostages and helps them. Iron Man tells H.O.M.E.R to tell Jarvis that the cosmic cube is in his hand and he will destroy it. Iron Man throws it in the air and shoot an Unibeam at it causing a big explosion. Shift to Tony Stark in his armory reading about Thor when Jarvis comes in and tells him that Fury called him before. Tony picks up the phone and tells him about the cube. Nick Fury then tells him that that the cube has alien origins. Shifting to Steve Rogers and Natalie Romanoff entering the Helicarrier and Steve looks around. Nick Fury tells Steve that Stark has already destroyed the cube and Steve needs to investigate. Steve puts on his costume and grabs his shield. Shift to Bruce Banner in Mexico after the figh between the Hulk and The Leader. Bruce looks around and sees a round cube and picks it up discreetly. Shift to Captain America and Black Widow arriving at the Hydra base. Captain America his the guard with his shield and Black Widow uses her guns to kill them. Iron Man arrives and helps the two. Captain America asks who sent you? Iron Man tells him that Fury sent him and Black Widow looks at Iron Man and rolls her eyes and tells Iron Man that there have been reports of cubes everywhere. Iron Man picks a cube up and says that he will go to the armory to see what it is and flies off. Captain America then looks at Black Widow and says what ever we are dealing with it is serious. We see Nick Fury looking at a video of The Hulk and Banner arrives. Nick tells him that he called him about the Avengers. Bruce tells him that the Hulk is too dangerous to control and does not want to injure someone. Hawkeye and Black Widow walk in and tells them to look at this video of Thor and Loki. Shift to Asgard as we see Thor defeating a frost giant he then see a portal open and decides to investigate it. Thor flys in to the portal and sees New York City. Tony then sees Thor and equips his newest armor the Thorbuster. Thor looks around and gets blasted by a repulsor. Thor hits a car and Iron Man charges at him causing half of the city to get damaged. Iron Man punches Thor in the face and Thor collects lightning and hits Iron Man with it. Iron Man gets hurt in a building and Captain America arrives and tells them to stop. Thor walks to him and asks to find Loki but Captain America is confused meanwhile Nick Fury calls them to the hellicarrier and Tony Stark,Steve Rogers and Thor arrive. Nick Fury walks up to them and tells them about the Avengers and tells them that he chose them to be apart of the team. Tony tells Fury that he works alone and Steve agrees and says that he needs S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury pulls up files on the cosmic cube and tells Tony that there is something else. It then shows a portal opening and Nick Fury tells them that they all need to investigate. Banner overhears them and tells Nick Fury that he can control his transformation. We then cut to Loki with the Super Skrull who in return gets the cosmic cube tells Loiki that they can put the Hulk against the team. Loki and some Skrulls attack the Helicarier and shield agents come and shoot the aliens. Bruce tries to save the people but gets kicked in the stomach and transforms into The Hulk. Hulk attacks Loki destroying half of the Helicarier. Meanwhile Thor sees the plane coming down and finds Hulk attacking Loki. Thor hits Loki with his hammer and battles Hulk. Hulk punches Thor across trees. Thor gets up and smacks Hulk with his hammer and charges his electricity turning Hulk back to normal. Iron Man is shown downtown when he sees Captain America and the two decide to team up to find the cube. We then see Bruce getting injected with a serum so he can control the Hulk. Nick tells them that there is aliens coming out of the portal and Clint dons his Hawkeye outfit. Black Widow is shooting at the aliens when Stark, Steve and Hawkeye arrive to help her. Iron Man blasts his repulsors at one of them and he tells Thor that some guy up there is telling them what to do. Thor looks up and sees Loki and flies up. Loki tells his brother that he will become King one day, but until that day comes, I will destroy you. Captain America saves a person from being shot but gets injured from behind and is about to die when Bruce transforms into The Hulk and saves him. Hulk says hulk smash, hits the ground with his hands, and it kills the aliens. It shows Iron Man blasting them from the sky and he sees an explosive arrow. Hawkeye jumps in the sky and shoots an arrow at the ships and Iron Man saves him before he can fall. Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Captain America are talking when Loki is firing missiles in the air. Thor attacks his brother and Iron Man, Captain America team up to fight the Super Skrull. Thor hits Loki with his hammer and hits the missiles to stop it from hitting the city Iron Man blasts Super Skrull and he deflects it back to Iron Man hurting him. Captain America jumps in the air and throws his Shield at Super Skrull. It shows Thor hitting Loki through buildings. Thor tells Loki that Midguard is his home now and he can`t destroy it. Iron Man tells H.O.M.E.R to send some of hisStark tech weapons to close the portal but H.O.M.E.R tells him that it might not work. Iron Man is attacked from behind and gets up from behind and is about to get killed when the Hulk rescues him. Hulk says hulk smash and it cracks the ground killing the alien. It goes to Hawkeye shoots a bunch of arrows at them but Super Skrull sends a missile to him. Iron Man blasts it and helps Hawkeye. Iron Man tells phones Jarvis and tells him to send his newest weapon The Stark 23 to send it to the Portal. Jarvis says ok and presses a few buttons. Meanwhile Thor is punching Loki in the face multiple times. Loki tells him that for a thousand of years I always dreamed of being king. Thor then tells him that you will never be king. Captain America throws his shield at an alien and the Hulk jumps on the ship destroying it. The weapon comes and Iron Man grabs it and goes to the portal. H.O.M.E.R says that the suit is failing and Tony tells him just a little longer. Super Skrull sends Hakeye flying but is saved by Captain America. Hulk fights the Skrull and Thor comes and zaps him with lightning and knocks him out with the hammer. Iron Man throws it and his suit shuts off as he falls he thinks about Pepper and the team. Thor flies up and grabs Iron Man. Days later Tony wakes up at the hospital and Steve, Bruce, Clint, Thor and Natalie are standing over him. Tony sighs and said that the mark 4 is destroyed but he has an idea for a 5th. Scenes later show Thor takes Loki back to Asgard, Clint drives on his motercycle with Black Widow and Tony and Pepper create the next suit and Nick Fury narrates that the Avengers are the world`s Mighteist Heroes. POST Credits Scene Super Skrull is shown in prison and Thanos is revealed to be alive tells Skrull that the Avengers will pay. Category:Roemello`s ( Bat24) Marvel movies Cinamatic UniverseCategory:Avengers movies